A et A (anciennement Kenzie)
by ErsatzE
Summary: Alex Rider est chargé d'une nouvelle mission: trouver une certaine personne avant Scorpia. Mais pourquoi va-t-il se sentir plus proche que jamais de cette personne?- AR/OC/YG- FINIE


**Disclaimer****: Librement inspiré des livres d'Anthony Horowitz, **_**Les aventures d'Alex Rider.**_

* * *

Alex Rider se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le bureau de Mr. Blunt. Celui-ci, égal à lui-même, montrait un visage impassible. En revanche, Mrs. Jones paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, cette fois-ci?, demanda insolemment l'adolescent.

Le directeur du MI6 tiqua mais ne dit rien, habitué aux révoltes de son interlocuteur.

-Scorpia est à la recherche d'une personne. Tu dois la récupérer avant eux.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Nous soupçonnons l'organisation de vouloir l'entraîner et l'enrôler pour son propre compte, lui répondit la secrétaire.

-Et en quoi est-ce notre problème? Je ne crois pas que vous demandiez à vos agents de protéger tous les futurs candidats à l'assassinat que Scorpia veut recruter, non?

-Cette personne est tout à fait spéciale à nos yeux et ce serait désastreux si Scorpia venait à mettre la main sur elle.

-En quoi est-elle si particulière? Fit Alex, curieux.

-Elle pourrait avoir en quelque sorte les mêmes aptitudes que toi.

-Comment ça?

Le jeune homme blond sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et que ses interlocuteurs faisaient tout pour retarder le moment où ils devraient lui dévoiler la vérité.

-En fait, elle est presque comme toi.

Une photo apparue sur le mur derrière M. Blunt. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons souriait. Alex fut estomaqué. Elle était sa copie conforme au féminin.

-Elle s'appelle Anna. Elle est ta sœur jumelle, lâcha Mrs. Jones.

Alex ne répondit rien pendant un instant, trop surpris pour proférer une parole.

-Pardon? Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas? C'est un autre de vos stratagèmes pour m'obliger à accomplir une mission.

-Nous sommes extrêmement sérieux, Mr. Rider, reprit Mr. Blunt. Pour preuves, nous avons des analyses de sang, des certificats de naissance, des comparaisons faciales et tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-il en désignant un dossier posé sur le bureau.

Alex s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement. Les photos l'intéressèrent vivement. Ils avaient les mêmes expressions, les mêmes poses, les mêmes attitudes.

Il avait une sœur.

-Pourquoi avons-nous été séparés? Que s'est-il passé?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement la cause de votre séparation. Vous avez été élevés ensemble par vos parents. Il semblerait qu'au décès de vos parents, vous ayez été éloignés. Par qui et pourquoi, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Votre sœur a été placée dans une famille d'accueil en France. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a été adoptée.

-Très bien. Je m'en occupe. A une condition.

-Je t'écoute, Alex.

-Quand je l'aurai retrouvé, ne l'approchez pas, de près ou de loin. Ou je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen de vous faire tomber.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent, conscients que l'espion ne parlait pas à la légère.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Alex se retrouva à la sortie d'un lycée français, à guetter l'arrivée d'une jeune fille ayant pris une place considérable dans sa vie. Habillé d'un short et d'un t-shirt, une carte à la main et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il était le stéréotype du touriste.

Il attendit qu'elle passe devant lui pour l'aborder.

-Excusez-moi. Le théâtre, c'est où? Demanda-t-il dans un français approximatif teinté d'un accent britannique.

-Vous êtes étranger? Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Alex se sentait troublé à proximité de cette jeune fille qui lui ressemblait tant. La voir de près accentuait son malaise. Il se retrouvait en elle.

Le jeune espion avait prévu de l'emmener dans un bar pour lui expliquer la situation, en espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un fou et qu'elle accepte de le suivre. En cas de refus, il n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Anna parlait allégrement, montrant les monuments remarquables en guide improvisé.

Après quelques rues, Alex se sentit en danger. Son instinct s'était mis en marche. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui, pour s'apercevoir que plusieurs hommes habillés de façon anodine les suivaient.

Il prit le bras de sa sœur et lui glissa à l'oreille: « Faites ce que je vous dis, n'ayez pas peur ».

Il l'entraîna vers un coin plus fréquenté, dans l'espoir de semer ses poursuivants. Ces derniers s'étaient séparés et il ne savait pas où étaient les autres.

Soudain, les hommes surgirent sur les côtés, les encerclant peu à peu.

Alex entra dans une librairie pour gagner du temps. Il se faufila dans les rayons, tenant la jeune fille par la main.

-Dépêche-toi.

-Que se passe-t-il? Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Anna, affolée.

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

Quand une silhouette de danseur apparut devant eux, Alex comprit qu'il avait été piégé. Les assaillants n'avaient fait que les précipiter dans cette librairie, où le tueur russe les attendait.

-Gregorovich.

-Alex. Tu as été rapide, à ce que je vois, dit Yassen en désignant Anna du menton.

L'adolescent s'était tendu, prêt à bondir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire avec sa sœur présente. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit blessée ou capturée.

Gregorovich leur fit signe de se retourner. Les hommes en civil les avaient rattrapés et ils les suivirent docilement jusqu'à un 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Répéta Anna. Qui sont ces hommes?

-Obéis-leur, je t'en prie. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire du mal.

La lycéenne n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps. Le jeune inconnu était monté dans la voiture et il lui tendait la main. Elle se retourna et frissonna sous le regard de glace du Russe.

Elle se décida à saisir la main tendue, pressentant que ce geste signifiait bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître aux premiers abords. Un autre homme rentra à sa suite et s'assit à côté d'elle. Un autre poursuivant était aussi assis près d'Alex.

-Je peux ENFIN savoir ce que signifie tout ce bordel? Éclata la jeune fille quand le véhicule eut démarré.

Alex poussa un soupir lassé et raconta l'histoire de sa vie. Le décès de ses parents, son enfance avec Jack et son oncle, son assassinat, sans préciser le nom du tueur et son enrôlement forcé dans le MI6.

-Admettons une seconde que je te crois. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

-Tu es recherchée par Scorpia, une organisation spécialisée dans le crime et l'espionnage. Ma mission était de te récupérer avant eux.

-Visiblement, ça a raté, constata Anna.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Alex.

-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si tôt.

L'adolescent se tut.

-Donc tu es un espion britannique et ces charmantes personnes appartiennent à une sorte d'organisation mafieuse.

-Tu as bien résumé la situation.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir? Du style, les extra terrestres vont débarquer ou la fin du monde est prévue pour 2012?

-Je suis désolé d'être celui qui te révèle ça. Tu as été adoptée. Et je suis ton frère jumeau, murmura-t-il sans regarder sa sœur.

Il sentit les yeux de la lycéenne se braquer sur lui.

-QUOI?, hurla-t-elle si fort que les soldats à côté d'eux se bouchèrent les oreilles.

Alex se recroquevilla sous la puissance de sa voix et lui redit ce qu'il avait appris du MI6.

-J'ai vu les documents et je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Tu me crois?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants, pensive.

-Etant donné que je viens d'être enlevée et qu'il existe une certaine ressemblance entre nous, je te crois. Et puis, je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerait de te faire passer pour mon frère. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, essaya-t-elle de blaguer.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-C'est vrai, tu ne me prends pas pour un fou?

-Alex. Les fous ici sont ceux qui enlèvent des enfants, fit-elle, cynique. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être incomplète, qu'il me manquait une part de moi-même, reprit-elle en un murmure douloureux. Je n'avais pas tellement tort.

Elle lui demanda ensuite de parler de lui. Elle voulait tout savoir: ses goûts, ses loisirs, ses amis, sa vie. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il connaissait l'homme de la librairie suite à une mission et que c'était ce même Gregorovich qui avait tué son oncle.

Ce fut ensuite à son tour de se dévoiler. Alex découvrit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs malgré une certaine différence de caractère. Ils étaient tous les deux obstinés mais Anna semblait plus prompte à montrer ses sentiments que son frère mystérieux.

Elle lui proposa d'écouter de la musique sur son mp3. Gregorovich, au siège avant, fit mine de protester mais la jeune fille l'interrompit brusquement:

- De 1, je ne vous connais pas, vous n'avez donc aucun ordre à me donner. De 2, vous venez de m'enlever avec mon frère, vous n'êtes pas un exemple de crédibilité. De 3, vous êtes un assassin, un tueur, un meurtrier, et je reste polie, et je ne discute pas avec des gens comme ça.

L'homme aux yeux de glace ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'un sourire intérieur face à la fougue de la lycéenne.

Anna finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Alex, bercée par la musique de Yann Tiersen.

Elle rêva qu'elle était sur une plaque de métal suspendue par des câbles, dans un non lieu blanc. La plaque lâchait d'un seul coup et elle était aspirée par le vide.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Ca va?, s'inquiéta son frère.

-Oui, juste un rêve bizarre, répondit-elle vaguement, un peu perdue. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. On va où comme ça, demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

-Au QG de Scorpia, dit Gregorovich.

-Et où se trouve ce charmant endroit?

-En Italie, la renseigna Alex.

-Italie? Chouette alors! On pourra manger des glaces?

Tous les occupants du véhicule étouffèrent un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désinvolte, aussi peu ancrée dans la réalité?

Seuls Alex et Yassen voyaient clair en son jeu. Elle appliquait la même méthode que l'espion britannique: semer le trouble chez ses ennemis et se faire passer pour plus faible qu'il ne l'était.

Quelques temps plus tard, Anna demanda d'une petite voix:

-C'est quand qu'on mange?

Personne ne lui répondit mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute et un des soldats descendit. Il revint peu de temps après avec plusieurs sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau.

Tout le monde mangea dans un silence entrecoupé des remarques diverses et variées de Anna.

-Tu veux mes tomates, Alex? J'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus.

-Ah. Tant pis. Adieu belles tomates.

Ils repartirent et la lycéenne s'amusa à parler en anglais avec son frère. Ce dernier se moquait joyeusement de son accent.

-De toutes façons, l'anglais c'est moche.

-Forcément, quand on parle français, ça fait un choc.

-Le pire, je croix, c'est le chinois. On a l'impression qu'ils ont toujours le nez bouché. Mais j'aime bien l'arabe.

Ils continuèrent à discuter doucement, évoquant l'avenir qu'ils souhaitaient. Alex pensait intégrer une université pour étudier l'histoire, si le MI6 le lâchait un jour. Sa sœur était tournée vers les études de physique.

Le véhicule noir s'arrêta de nouveau à la nuit tombée sur un parking de motel. Les deux adolescents descendirent, encadrés par les soldats. Gregorovich demanda une chambre au réceptionniste à moitié endormi.

La chambre était simple, composé d'un lit double, d'une armoire et de deux chaises.

Le Russe leur dit:

-Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Aucune tentative d'évasion sinon il vous en coûtera.

Anna déglutit difficilement sous les yeux glacés posés sur elle.

-Prems pour la douche, lança-t-elle en levant un bras quand l'assassin se fut détourné.

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bains attenante.

Deux hommes repartirent à la voiture pour surveiller l'extérieur. Ceux restés dans la chambre entendirent la jeune fille fredonner une chanson française.

Alex entreprit d'effectuer quelques mouvements d'étirements pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, sous l'œil attentif de Gregorovich.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Anna un peu plus propre. Ses cheveux détachés gouttaient sur le sol.

Elle s'avança vers son frère puis s'arrêta net quand elle vit son expression.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Alex?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en secouant une main devant le visage de son frère.

-Rien. C'est juste que… Tu ressembles tellement à maman comme ça, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante en saisissant l'une de ses mèches libres.

-Oh, Alex.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'accompagna au sol alors qu'il tombait sur les genoux, vaincu par le trop plein d'émotions. Lui qui pensait que toute sa famille avait disparu, voici qu'il se retrouvait soudainement face à une sœur, jumelle qui plus est.

Anna le berça tout doucement, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Il devait réellement être bouleversé pour se laisser aller ainsi, pensa la jeune fille. Il était si impassible dans la voiture. Il avait la même expression que ces tueurs. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

Elle le souleva délicatement et l'allongea sur le lit, toujours tenu entre ses bras.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Gregorovich les réveilla à l'aube. Ils tournèrent leur visage vers lui d'un même ensemble et le Russe fut frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux, leurs têtes si proches sur le matelas.

Ils reprirent la route monotone après un rapide petit-déjeuner dans la chambre d'hôtel et une douche pour Alex. Ils arrivèrent à la base de Scorpia dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient passé un bras de rivière sur un bateau pour atteindre une île entourée de hauts grillages. La défense semblait simple mais les jumeaux se doutaient qu'elle cachait bien plus.

Le véhicule stoppa dans une cour de terre battue. Les adolescents sortirent, à nouveau surveillés par les gardes. Plusieurs bâtiments de ciment étaient dispersés ici et là.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le plus éloigné. Il croisa en chemin des soldats s'entraînant à la course autour du camp ou des hommes seuls pressés.

Il pénétra dans l'édifice en poussant une lourde porte. Un couloir plus loin, il déboucha dans une salle sans fenêtre où cinq hommes siégeaient autour d'une table demi circulaire.

-Ne me dis pas que ce sont eux les dirigeants de Scorpia?, s'insurgea Anna auprès de son frère en un murmure.

-Une remarque à nous faire part? demanda l'un des chefs.

-Oui. La parité n'est pas vraiment respectée dans votre petite organisation. Et puis, franchement, cinq quinquagénaires bedonnants aux cheveux gris, ça ne fait pas très sérieux.

Des toussotements d'indignation parcoururent la salle.

-Vous ne manquez pas de cran. Est-ce d'être près de votre frère qui vous donne tant de courage? Mais méfiez-vous, il ne sera pas toujours là.

Anna fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la menace.

-Que nous voulez-vous?

-Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'Alex soit également là mais c'est tant mieux.

-A qui le dites-vous, répliqua le concerné.

-Toujours ainsi impétueux, à ce que je vois.

-Face à des gens comme vous, oui.

-Bref. Alex effectuera un entraînement avant d'être chargé de mission. Et Anna devra procréer pour que nous élevions ses enfants.

Un grand blanc suivit cette révélation. Les jumeaux tentaient d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-PARDON?, hurla la jeune fille tandis que son frère dévisageait les dirigeants de Scorpia avec des yeux meurtriers. Si sa sœur peinait à concevoir la réalité des informations, ce n'était pas son cas. Il savait que l'association criminelle était tout à fait capable de tels projets.

-Vous êtes complètement fous! Vous croyez réellement que je vais me laisser violer pour qu'ensuite vous enleviez mes enfants pour en faire des tueurs?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous accepterons ceci?, demanda Alex impassiblement.

Un des chefs sourit.

-Si vous refusez, votre jumeau mourra.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

-Alex, ne les écoute pas. Ils bluffent. Ils ne se seraient pas donnés tant de mal pour me capturer si c'était pour me tuer ensuite.

-Ils sont tout à fait sérieux, Anna. Et ils ne savaient pas que j'entrerais en jeu quand ils ont planifié ton kidnapping.

-Finement analysé, Mr. Rider. Emmenez-les.

Yassen Gregorovitch s'empara d'Alex et un garde d'Anna. La jeune fille devint hystérique et se débattit violemment.

-Non, Alex!

La peur décuplait ses forces et le soldat avait du mal à la maintenir. Un autre vint lui prêter main forte.

De son côté, Alex se défendait aussi contre le Russe. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien tenté cependant la présence de sa jumelle l'incitait à se rebeller.

Mais il ne pouvait rien contre l'assassin expérimenté. Il fut emmené hors de la salle ainsi que sa sœur, maîtrisée par trois soldats. Voyant Alex cesser de se battre, elle se relâcha.

Dans la cour, ils prirent des chemins différents.

-Vous n'allez pas nous séparer?! Alex!

Comme personne ne lui répondit, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, sa voix résonnant dans toute l'île.

-ALEX, TOGETHER OR DEAD!

L'adolescent se retourna et sourit à sa sœur, montrant qu'il avait saisi le message: il mènerait une guerre interne et refuserait ce qu'on lui ordonnerait, quitte à en mourir. Il n'aurait pas de regret puisque sa sœur suivrait la même voie.

Anna fut conduite dans un bâtiment entièrement blanc, à l'aspect stérile et médical. On la mena à une cellule recouverte aux murs d'une épaisseur blanche, semblable à celle des hôpitaux psychiatriques. La porte était en métal blindée. Un lit assez large se trouvait sur sa gauche. De l'autre côté, un paravent dissimulait un lavabo et des toilettes. La lumière blafarde lui donna mal à la tête.

Et les gardes la laissèrent là, après avoir refermé bruyamment la porte.

L'adolescente enfila les habits blancs déposés sur le lit avant de s'y allonger et de fixer le plafond. Elle se rappela la table périodique des éléments puis passa en boucle toutes les chansons qu'elle connaissait. Elle finit par s'assoupir.

Un claquement la réveilla. Un plat de nourriture avait été posé sur la tablette à mi hauteur de la porte, accessible par une petite ouverture fermée de l'extérieur.

Anna se leva et prit le plateau entre les mains. Elle le posa au sol et retourna s'étendre sur la couchette.

Elle se demandait ce que son frère faisait, s'il avait vu quelqu'un.

Plusieurs heures après, la lumière de sa cellule s'éteignit. La nuit devait être tombée, supposa la prisonnière. Elle resta longtemps à laisser ses pensées divaguer.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, quand l'éclairage fut revenu.

Un petit déjeuner apparut sur la tablette de la porte. Elle le laissa où il était.

A midi, le plat suivant ne put être posé, le précédent prenant toute la place.

Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit. Un des chefs s'avança dans la pièce.

-Bonjour.

Anna ne répondit pas. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'arrivant.

-Alors, on refuse de manger? Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu sais. Tu risques de t'affaiblir.

La jeune fille l'ignora ostensiblement, fixant le plafond.

L'homme s'adossa au mur et continua de parler de sa santé. Puis il partit.

Il revint le soir, quand le garde ne put poser le dîner sur la tablette.

-C'est étonnant, tu sais. Ton frère agit pareillement. Les jumeaux sont vraiment mystérieux. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

L'adolescente consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche:

-C'est pour ça que vous voulez que j'aie des enfants? Vous espérez qu'ils seront comme Alex? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a déjà eu trois espions dans la famille que les suivants le seront aussi.

L'homme ne dit rien. Quand il reprit la parole, Anna eut droit à une réponse inattendue.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu sais. Aussi intelligente et persévérante.

Il fit un pas en direction de la jeune fille avant de repartir.

Elle regardait toujours le plafond, stupéfaite. Ainsi, il connaissait sa mère. Dans quelles circonstances l'avait-il rencontrée? Pourquoi?

Une multitude de questions tourbillonnait dans son esprit, la tenant éveillée une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain fut semblable à la veille. Anna refusait toujours de parler et son interlocuteur ne cessait de discuter. Comme il recommençait à évoquer sa mère, la jeune fille intervint:

-Vous aimiez ma mère, non? C'est pour ça que vous agissez ainsi. Vous vous vengez d'avoir été jeté .

-Insolente! Prends garde à tes paroles ou il en coûtera à ton frère! Nous avons supporté vos caprices assez longtemps. Demain, vous devrez faire ce que nous vous ordonnerons.

Aucune réplique ne lui parvint. Seulement un silence obstiné et rebelle.

* * *

Au matin suivant, la captive se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Sa décision était prise. Elle attendit la visite de l'homme.

-J'accepte de faire ce que vous voulez si je peux voir mon frère, et ce autant de fois que je le souhaite, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Un sourire malsain naquit sur le visage du dirigeant de Scorpia.

-Cet après-midi, ce sera fait.

La jumelle attendit avec impatience que les heures défilent. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux gardes. On la saisit par les bras et elle fut emmenée dans un autre bâtiment. Elle entra dans une pièce impersonnelle où une table circulaire composait l'unique mobilier. Yassen Gregorovitch était présent, Alex était assis sur une chaise. Il se leva quand il vit sa sœur.

Anna se précipita dans ses bras.

-Alex, dit-elle en un souffle. Elle se leva la tête et contempla son visage. Il avait maigri, tout comme elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'ils acceptent cette rencontre?

Sa sœur baissa les yeux.

-Je leur ai dit que j'acceptais le marché si je pouvais te voir.

Les réprimandes ne vinrent pas mais à la place elle fut serrée encore plus fort dans les bras de son jumeau.

-Tu es bien une Rider.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Ils passèrent une heure à profiter de la présence de l'autre, toujours surveillés par le Russe. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, trop affaiblis par leur jeûne forcé.

Le soir même, Gregorovitch pénétra dans la cellule de Anna. Celle-ci avait recommencé à se nourrir. Elle leva un sourcil étonné en direction de l'homme. Il ne disait pas un mot, adossé à la porte, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-J'ai été désigné pour être ton partenaire.

-Mon …. Anna s'interrompit quand elle comprit le sens de la phrase. Eh bien, ils ne perdent pas de temps.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'assit sur son lit et les rouvrit.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en position de marchander mais est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur?

Yassen ne répondit pas alors elle continua.

-Pas ce soir. Déshabillez-moi, caressez-moi, frappez-moi mais pas ce soir.

Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Il avait ses yeux de glace posés sur elle. Il acquiesça gravement.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Il saisit sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Il l'aida à se mettre debout, toujours en tenant ses doigts. Il les fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge.

L'adolescente comprit le message. Elle continua seule son exploration du corps étranger, le contournant, le palpant, le sentant. Elle revint face à lui, ferma les paupières et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le tueur s'autorisa un rapide baiser sur sa chevelure avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

L'après midi suivant, Anna fut de nouveau emmenée hors de sa cellule pour voir son frère. Elle lui demanda ce qui était prévu pour lui.

-Ils me donnent deux jours pour récupérer et ensuite je commence l'entraînement. Et toi?

Sa jumelle fut réticente à lui parler de sa soirée alors que Yassen était dans la pièce. Elle lui demanda du regard de sortir et il accepta silencieusement. Une fois le tueur parti, Anna ôta rapidement son haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'aide à t'évader. On va échanger nos identités. J'ai récupéré un couteau à Gregorovitch hier. Je crois qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien, ou alors il m'a laissé faire.

-Il ne t'a pas touché au moins.

-Frère protecteur! Non. Mais dépêche-toi, je ne crois pas qu'il va nous laisser seuls longtemps. Passe-moi ton t-shirt.

La jeune fille le prit et le transforma en lambeaux pour enserrer sa poitrine. Elle remit son propre haut et se coupa les cheveux avec le couteau, de façon à avoir la même coupe que son frère, avant de les mettre dans ses poches. Heureusement, ils avaient les mêmes vêtements. Elle lui donna le poignard.

-Je suppose que tu as repéré comment t'évader d'ici, non?

Son frère hocha la tête. Une trappe était visible au plafond. Il grimpa sur la table et se hissa par l'ouverture.

-Je préviens le MI6 et je reviens le plus tôt possible.

-Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, plaisanta sa jumelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gregorovitch rentra dans la pièce.

-Où est ta sœur?, demanda-t-il brusquement à Anna.

Ouf, la ruse fonctionnait, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.

-Elle a eu une envie pressante et elle est sortie à la recherche de toilettes. Vous ne l'avez pas croisée?, dit-elle innocemment en adoptant une voix rauque.

-Aussi énervants l'un que l'autre.

La travestie s'assit sur une chaise et attendit tranquillement. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Une alarme retentit dans l'île. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas la nouvelle d'une évasion qui fut annoncée, mais celle d'une invasion.

Le Russe se figea:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

-Que vouliez-vous que j'aie fait? Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici.

Il l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna au-dehors

-On va où?

-Je t'emmène loin d'ici. Mes patrons ne seraient pas très contents que tu sois récupéré par le MI6.

Anna se doutait qu'Alex était rapide, mais quand même pas à ce point. Cela voulait donc dire que le MI6 s'était débrouillé autrement pour trouver le QG de Scorpia.

L'adolescente et Gregorovitch longeaient les murs et se dirigeaient à l'arrière du camp.

Soudain, un groupe d'hommes cagoulés surgirent devant le duo. Alex était avec eux. Anna s'écria, en reconnaissant son jumeau:

-Alex? Comment tu as fait?

-Je suis sorti et je suis tombé sur des membres SAS, embusqués dans les fourrés. Je les ai suivis.

Yassen lança alors:

-Je savais bien que vous aviez dû trafiquer quelque chose avec vos apparences…

-Comment avez-vous deviné?

Le Russe se pencha à l'oreille de Anna et lui murmura:

-Ton odeur. Elle est différente de celle de ton frère.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Lâchez ma sœur, déclara froidement Alex.

Gregorovitch ne pouvait qu'obtempérer, cinq armes pointées sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser partir Anna, un des chefs de Scorpia sortit de l'obscurité d'un bâtiment. C'était l'homme qui avait rendu visite à l'adolescente.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, Anna. Aussi maligne. Et maintenant, tu vas finir comme elle.

Le criminel dirigea un revolver sur Alex et fit feu. Il n'avait pas voulu la viser: lui accorder la mort aurait trop simple. Il voulait qu'elle souffre comme lui avait souffert du rejet de sa mère.

Anna s'arracha vivement de l'emprise de Yassen pour se jeter entre son jumeau et le projectile. Le Russe ne put rien faire, le geste avait été trop soudain.

La jeune fille s'effondra contre le torse de son frère, touchée au flanc.

-ANNA!, hurla Alex.

Il n'eut pas à se venger, les membres du SAS s'étaient chargés d'éliminer l'assassin.

-Ma première blessure en tant que Rider, plaisanta la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Un infirmier ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital sans un bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur. Sur un lit, une adolescente aux cheveux courts somnolait. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et vérifia son état de santé.

-Yassen?, chuchota l'alitée en ouvrant les yeux.

-Oui. Je t'ai réveillée?

-En quelque sorte. J'ai senti votre odeur.

Un sourire de connivence s'étendit sur le visage du Russe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, Miss Rider.

Yassen se pencha sur le visage de Anna et l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir.

Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais une promesse.


End file.
